


Act 1: White Day, or Stuck in Bed

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji plays out a fantasy at Ichigo's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 1: White Day, or Stuck in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! I just wanted to mention that this Act is the first RenIchi I ever wrote...I can still remember feeling shaky as I posted it the first time...anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman)!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon will be violated at some point down the line... 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

The first odd thing that Ichigo noted as he blinked sleepily was that although it was still dark, his room was dimly lit by two squat candles on his desk, the surface of which had been cleared of its usual mess of papers. Then, as he tried to stretch, he noticed that he was unable to bring his arms down from behind his head. This caused him to wake up more quickly than he normally did, twisting his head and flexing his arms to see that his wrists were tied in what looked like heavy black silk.

“What the hell-” he began half under his breath, but was cut off.

“You look good like that, Ich,” a deep voice came from in front of him.

Ichigo had been on the verge of a smart remark, but his mouth just remained open instead as he brought his head up to see Renji, the other man's almost naked body lit and shadowed by the flickering candlelight, his face mostly in shadow behind his long hair. The stripes of shadow, tattoos, and Renji's black briefs reminded Ichigo of a tiger, and the look in the redhead's eye was as predatory. The overall effect caused a sudden heat to coil in Ichigo's stomach, and then he found his disturbing discoveries weren't over for the evening. First, though he remembered going to bed in boxers and a t-shirt, he didn't have them on anymore, just his comforter half covering him. Then, he realized his legs were open. Wide open; as wide as they could be on his double futon, and he glanced down to see his ankles secured to the bottom posts of the frame.

Instead of feeling panic, however, Ichigo felt more heat rising in him, especially as he looked at Renji again, his heart pounding and his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He could feel his cock twitch against the covers and he mentally snarled at the traitor before turning to Renji.

“What the fuck is this about, Renji?” he asked, trying to sound commanding, but wanting to kick himself for sounding low and breathy instead.

Renji chuckled as he moved closer, and Ichigo felt his stomach fill with butterflies as his fingers inadvertently reached out, despite his hands being tied. “This is about the fantasy you told me about a couple weeks back when we went out drinking, Ichigo. Don't you remember? You were really detailed, but it made it hard to get home with you whispering all of that in my ear.”

Ichigo didn't remember much about that evening, except going out to a bar with Renji, and the first drink. The next thing he remembered was the following morning, waking up in his boxers with a nasty headache and his limbs wrapped around a mostly naked Renji in his bed. Since a couple of months ago when they‘d gotten together, they’d been seeing each other as frequently as both of their schedules would allow (usually for a couple of days every other week), but even though Ichigo wanted to, he hadn't been able to have sex with Renji yet. Not that he was afraid, of course, but...something just kept holding him back. They had done plenty of other things, though, and as Ichigo looked back at Renji he could feel the heat throbbing in his veins as he looked at the redhead. He bit his lip against a whimper as he surged against his bonds, wanting to touch Renji but not having enough play to even really get off the bed. Renji smirked at him as he sat on the bed next to Ichigo.

“I know you could get out of these if you really wanted to, so just consider them a reminder. You said you wanted to know what it felt like to have someone else in charge for a change, so just relax. Unless you're scared?”

The quirk of Renji's eyebrow was enough to bring a growl out of Ichigo. “I'm not scared.”

“Good,” Renji replied, sliding down to move over Ichigo. “And just so you don't get worried, I'm only going to do things we've done before. Anything else I'm going to make you beg me for.”

“Beg you?! That's not going to happen,” Ichigo replied. He wished his voice had sounded more confident and less shaky, but he found he didn't care that much, since he had his eyes on Renji's lips, hoping that they were going to connect with his.

“Oh, just wait,” said Renji softly, and when Ichigo felt the redhead's breath ghost across his lips, he gave a tiny gasp at the feeling, but then Renji's lips were on his and he couldn't help but groan into the other man's mouth.

Then he felt Renji's tongue tracing his upper lip before it dove into his mouth, and Ichigo closed his eyes against the shudder that rolled along his skin, his indrawn breath pushing his chest against Renji's. For a moment, everything was tongues twisting together, and heat seeming to roll off him in waves, but then Ichigo opened his eyes as Renji's mouth moved away. It took all the self-control he had not to whimper, and the younger man suddenly felt the trickle of sweat at his temple and noticed how hard he was breathing. _I am not going to give in_ , Ichigo told himself, but then he bit his lip against the sound he was making at the sensation of Renji kissing his way down his jaw and onto his neck. He couldn't seem to stop himself from stretching his neck out to give the redhead more room, though, and he felt Renji chuckle against his throat.

“Don't bite your lip off, Ichigo. I want to hear how you feel. Besides, you're always bragging about how you moved in here because your one neighbor is deaf and the other one is always away on business...”

_It couldn't hurt anything, could it_ , Ichigo thought as a quiet moan forced its way out of his throat as Renji slowly swirled his tongue around the hollow at the base of his throat, then moved to lower territory.

Still, he almost choked trying to get in more air as Renji moved his lips to one nipple and began sucking and biting. The redhead's hands weren't idle, either, as he moved them down Ichigo's sides, one moving under him and squeezing one cheek. Ichigo would have had his hands buried in Renji's long, silky, red hair, he would have been tracing those irresistible tattoos with his fingers, but instead he clamped them down on his bonds and tried to hang onto his sanity.

Renji had moved down Ichigo's chest a bit and was kissing and licking his way along the edge of his ribcage. No one but Renji knew that he was exquisitely ticklish in that area, but the redhead was touching him softly enough so that it didn't quite tickle; instead the ghostly sensation brought a groan to the younger man's lips that was almost a sob and his skin kept shuddering with the feeling of it. Ichigo could feel the beads of sweat gathering at his temples as he fought to hang on, but his conscious thought kept slipping away. He moaned loudly as Renji swept the covers away and pressed into his body hard for a moment, grinding their groins together.

“That's it, Ichigo,” Renji's voice said, softly, in his ear, “you're always so worried about being the one in control, being out front, taking care of everybody. Now I'm going to take care of you,” and then the redhead moved again and Ichigo had to catch his breath.

But, Ichigo thought, he had learned that now Renji was naked too, and that the redhead seemed to be just as turned on as he was. Ichigo tried to formulate a comeback reply but a second later, all his thoughts were swept away again as he felt Renji's lips on his stomach. Ichigo could feel the redhead kissing and licking his way lower and he pulled against the black silk again, tensing as he tried to arch up and couldn't get very far. Please, he found himself thinking, cracking an eye open, watching Renji's talented mouth getting closer to his twitching cock. And then, he gasped and moaned as the redhead licked him once, quickly, from base to tip.

A moment later he moaned again, this time in some frustration as he felt Renji move further down, now between his legs, gently biting his way up Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo growled as he felt Renji chuckle against his skin, but then he gasped again as he felt Renji's tongue traveling up again, the sensation magnifying the farther back up his thighs the redhead's mouth went.

Ichigo was panting, straining at his bonds again as he felt Renji's warm body move away from him, and he nearly moaned his frustration. As it was, he couldn't hold back a thin noise of desperation as he opened his eyes to see Renji pulled back from him slightly, just running his eyes up and down Ichigo's frame. When he saw Ichigo looking back at him, Renji chuckled.

“Sorry, Ichi, you just look too sexy all stretched out and struggling like that; I had to take a good look.”

“Bastard. Don't leave me hanging,” Ichigo surprised himself by saying, then clamped his mouth shut, mentally kicking himself.

Renji laughed outright this time. “So bossy, even when you're tied up. Yes, sir,” he said, bringing himself back between Ichigo's legs, “I just wanted to let you know that I lied a little before. I am going to do something we haven't done before, but probably because you didn't know about it.”

For some reason, Ichigo wasn't nervous, hearing Renji say that. Instead, his eyes were slipping closed, because he could feel the heavy silk strands of Renji's hair across his abdomen, the redhead's breath across his stomach, his cock, on his balls, then lower. Ichigo couldn't help tensing against his bonds when he felt where Renji's tongue finally touched him, though. The sensation was too intense; he was shaking and swearing with it, he hadn't realized how it would feel. How good it would feel.

Then, it stopped and he saw Renji's head pop up, grinning like a madman. “Ichigo, are you OK?” he asked, mock concern in his voice. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck, no,” Ichigo spat, before he could think about it, and then felt his face heating up.

Renji just grinned a little harder, if that was even possible. “OK, then,” he said, his head disappearing again.

And, oh, there was Renji's tongue again, teasing tiny touches and long, wet strokes playing around Ichigo's entrance, making his whole body shudder and roll as nerve endings he didn't know he had lit up like sparklers. Ichigo's breaths were coming in harsh gasps and his eyes rolled back into his head as the sensation overwhelmed him. He could hear himself whimpering after a while as he tried to tilt his hips up to Renji, to more of that feeling; somewhere, Ichigo knew he should probably be embarrassed, but he was too far gone to care. Then, he felt the redhead's hands under him, lifting him and opening him up, and he felt a growl against his skin and Ichigo answered without meaning to in a deep groan.

As he relaxed against Renji's touch, abandoning himself to the flood of sensation, Ichigo suddenly felt something else new as he felt the redhead's tongue go from licking to pressing against him, and then he felt that wet muscle inside him, and he gasped, struggling as his eyes flew open. Then, Renji's head appeared again, and Ichigo could feel the compression and heat in his guts flare as he looked into those dark, lustful eyes. Renji smiled then, slow and sly looking, and smoothed a hand down Ichigo's abdomen.

“Just relax, Ichi. I promise you'll like this, too.”

And then, he disappeared again and all Ichigo could see was his own cock, twitching. He hadn't thought it could get any harder, but he realized he'd figured that wrong as he felt Renji's tongue at his entrance again and somehow made himself relax against the surge of impossible, intense feeling as the redhead pushed inside him. Ichigo realized after a while that breaths were coming out like sobs now, and he was starting to feel like he had to come soon or his whole body would explode. He finally collected himself enough to speak, though he wasn't sure it was going to make any sense.

“Renji,” he said, in a drugged-sounding voice he barely recognized, “please, touch me.”

Renji's face was visible again after a moment, his smile amused and his eyes even darker than they had been. “Oh, I'm already touching you, Ichi,” he said, running his hands from underneath Ichigo to ghost them down his thighs, “was there something particular you had in mind?”

“Bastard,” Ichigo growled, twitching from the feathery touches, “fuck, I've got to come, Renji. Touch me, please.”

Renji looked amused, raising a tattooed eyebrow. “Oh, you want me to touch your dick. OK, but there's something I want, too,” he continued, his voice lowering. “I want to get my fingers inside you. But, since I suggested it, you've got to convince me you really want it, first.”

And then, Renji disappeared again, his tongue continuing to lick, tease, and push into Ichigo. The smaller man writhed in his bonds for a moment, then the siren call of his nerves seemed to pull him under again until he was moaning and trembling. Finally, feeling he couldn't take it much longer, Ichigo found his voice.

“Please, Renji, please touch me. I can't take much more-”

Ichigo broke off in a gasp as he felt Renji chuckle against him and push his tongue farther inside.

“Renji, please, I trust you. Touch me however you want.”

He felt the redhead shake his head a little against him, and then Ichigo gasped as he felt the muscle inside him twist, and he was shaking uncontrollably now.

“Please, Renji, please, I want to feel you in me.”

The last had come out in a barely audible low tone, almost a moan, and Ichigo was afraid Renji hadn't heard him, but the redhead appeared then, a dangerous smile on his lips, and Ichigo looked into his eyes, feeling caught.

“Sure thing, Ichigo, when you ask so nice.”

He could see Renji's cock twitching as he reached for something under the bed, and Ichigo shivered as a breeze passed over parts that were now very wet, but a moment later Renji was fully back up against him as he brought up a little bottle. Renji then poured something into his hands and proceeded to rub it a bit before coating the fingers of one hand with it. The redhead knelt over Ichigo as one hand strayed low while the other approached Ichigo's cock.

“Now, just try to relax,” Renji said as he grabbed hold of Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo felt the finger playing at his entrance also as Renji started to stroke him. He whimpered at how good Renji's lubricated hand felt around his cock, and then gasped as he felt that finger push gently inside him. Ichigo was thinking it felt odd, a little uncomfortable, but he was distracted by Renji's hand on his cock, slowly stroking, but then the finger inside him twitched once, and he threw his head back, closing his eyes on a groan as a previously unknown wave of pleasure swamped him.

“Breathe, Ichi,” Renji murmured, stroking his cock again.

Ichigo was getting used to both of the hands on him, the one stroking his cock, but never getting up enough of a consistent rhythm to get him off, and the other plunging inside him, slowly adding another finger, then a third. He had expected it to hurt more, and each change did feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but once he had gotten used to more inside him, each thrust felt better, each twist of the fingers inside him wringing out another moan or deep groan at the amazing sensations they were sparking off. Finally, Renji touched something inside of him that made him see a blinding white light from behind his eyelids, and when he could see and speak again, Ichigo just started spitting out a torrent of words, his body at the driver's seat, mind no longer in charge.

“Renji, fuck me, please, please, I need it.”

“What?” Renji asked, staring into Ichigo's eyes again, momentarily stopping his hands. Ichigo moaned in frustration.

“Please, Renji, please fuck me. I need you inside of me. I want to feel you come in me when I come. Please, Renji, please,” Ichigo begged, not caring about anything except filling the craving that had been growing in him. He moaned again with sort of a half-whine as Renji slid his fingers out, but then groaned as a bolt of pure lust shot through him as Renji grabbed the lube bottle again and coated his hard cock with it. Ichigo and Renji watched each other then, Renji trying not to shut his eyes at the feeling of stroking his long-neglected erection, and Ichigo just enjoying the show, until he couldn't wait anymore.

“Ren, please, now,” Ichigo said on a moan, straining against his bonds, wanting to reach out and touch Renji, or touch himself, or both, but still just barely able to move.

“You sexy bastard,” Renji said, gravelly and low as he watched Ichigo writhing, “just calm down, Ichi, I'm coming.”

And then, Ichigo could feel something pressing against him, and he gasped as he felt Renji slowly start to slide into him. Ichigo immediately started panting at the feeling of heat and pressure, and at the sensations sparking off in his nerves. When he could feel Renji stop, fully inside him, Ichigo couldn't help letting out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine. Renji looked down at him in concern.

“Are you OK, Ichi? Do you want to stop?”

Ichigo shook his head, trying not to writhe around since the feeling was already almost overwhelming him. “No, Ren, fuck it feels good and almost too much and...just...give me a moment.”

Renji waited, motionless, watching Ichigo as the smaller man continued to tremble and strain at the sashes tying him to the bed. He growled as Ichigo's eyes finally opened again, looking so dark they seemed black, the expression on his face completely open for once, and completely lustful.

“Move, Renji, please, fuck me now.”

Ichigo gasped at the sensation as Renji pulled out of him a little, then slid back in carefully. He almost howled as he felt Renji brush up against the spot he'd hit earlier, and Ichigo tried to move under him to position himself so it would get hit again, but moaned in frustration as he couldn't get that far. After a few moments, Ichigo decided it just wasn't enough.

“Renji, untie my legs. I need you deeper in me,” he gasped, meeting the redhead's eye when he looked at Ichigo in surprise.

Ichigo moaned again when Renji started to move away from him to untie his ankles, and spoke again, “No. Can you do it without...I need to have you in me now.”

Renji was definitely smirking now, but Ichigo was glad the redhead actually had made some sense of what he'd been saying. Lifting Ichigo up as much as possible, Renji slid as deeply into him as he could, drawing another moan out of the smaller man. Then, he leaned back and untied each ankle, slowly. Ichigo was sweating and swearing, writhing against his remaining bond when Renji straightened back up, his own eyes dark with lust as he looked into Ichigo's.

“Did you like that?” the redhead asked, smirking, as he slid quickly out, and then as quickly back into Ichigo.

After a moan he couldn't help, Ichigo looked back up at Renji as he twisted his legs around the redhead's waist. “Fuck, yes. But I want more, Renji.”

The redhead growled as he complied, each thrust going deeper now. Ichigo twisted his hands into his remaining sash, grabbing onto it as if it could prevent him from losing his mind as the feeling of heat in his guts spiked higher each time Renji drove into him. He cried out sharply as Renji drove into that spot inside him again that made the darkness behind his closed eyes go white, and Ichigo moaned as he felt Renji chuckle in his ear, then angle himself so he kept driving into that spot again.

“Harder, Renji,” Ichigo breathed, when he could get out words around his moans and groans, and the last thing he remembered was making a surprised noise before the sparks behind his eyes rolled him under like a tidal wave.

When Ichigo came back to himself, he wasn't sure how much later it was, but he could see that the room was now lit only by the few orange stripes of light that the streetlight cast through his blinds. As he moved a little, Ichigo realized that he was still naked, but he was now untied and had been cleaned up, and most of his skin was pressed against what his clearing eyes recognized as an also naked Renji. Ichigo bit back a groan as he felt his groin stir to life again as he watched Renji's face in repose, and his eyes traced the tattoos that ran down his neck. But then, he heard a chuckle as Renji's eyes sprang open.

“So, you finally came to! I was worried I broke you.”

“Not a chance,” Ichigo replied, but his voice was soft, and he smiled in what he realized was probably a very loopy way as he met Renji's eyes.

“So, next time, are you going to tell me what you want before I have to tie you up and torture it out of you?” Renji asked.

“Is that why you...”

“Yes, idiot. I thought you wanted this, but I knew you'd never tell me, so I had to be sure.”

“OK, but, I kind of liked it,” Ichigo said, wondering why he wasn't self conscious about saying that right now.

Renji sighed and rolled so that the two of them were face to face. “I could tell. OK, I promise to do it again sometime if you start telling me what you want. Deal?”

“Deal,” said Ichigo, smiling and running a finger along one of the the tattoos on Renji's chest.

“So how are you feeling now?”

“Better than I have in my whole fucking life.”

“Good,” Renji smirked, pulling Ichigo tighter against him. Ichigo tried not to moan as he felt his cock twitch again at the movement, and looked away from the expanses of naked skin and tattoos in front of him to try to distract himself. His alarm clock happened to be the first other thing he could see in the darkened room, and he momentarily stared at the late hour showing on it.

“Huh, I guess it's White Day,” he said, then, looking at Renji in suspicion, “hey, is that why you-”

“I figured you'd like this better than candy or flowers,” the redhead said with a smirk.

“Fuck, yes,” Ichigo replied against Renji's neck, trying not to bite him but not able to figure out if it was in irritation or arousal. “But it's supposed to be a holiday where you give things to girls.”

“Is that so,” Renji replied with a smirk. “In that case,” he continued, followed by a pause where the redhead reached under the bed and then threw the bottle of lube at Ichigo, “I think you'd better give me something, just so we're even.”

“You're on,” said Ichigo as he slid down along Renji's body, finally giving in and licking along the tattoo on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
